Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime
Bosses Brendegor Bitelimb/Iilatus Frostbeard In this fight, you fight either Brendegor or Iilatus. There is a system in which a player can drop a chandelier on the head of either Brendegor or Iilatus. Regardless of which one you pick, you will have to fight Duncan Bradagan and Zaashka Bradagan as well. If any of the adds target the same target as the named, they unleash a Cooperative Strike that will inflict massive damage on the target, usually the main tank and subsequently wiping the raid so the adds must be dealt with appropriately. Start with two groups on either Brendegor or Iilatus, whichever you choose to fight, one group on Duncan and one group on Zaashka. When the first Bradagan goes down, that group should join in on the other, when they are both down, join in on the main fight. Iilatus and Brendegor both root themselves, broadcast a red emote, and shortly after that unleash a devastating AOE that must be jousted. Brendegor hits harded than Iilatus and has a separate loot table, but the strategy is the same for both. Tert Turganpuncher, Left and Right Tert is fought on two different piers which he teleports between. If he doesn't have a player close enough to him, he sets fire to the docks. Split the raid in two, one on each side of the pier. Shortly after he teleports, he unleashes an AOE that players must be ready for and joust if they're undergeared. He switches sides of the dock every 20% of his health, and may or may not switch instantly when he is pulled. At 20% health Tert runs away and drains the water under the docks. Jump into the water quickly to avoid taking falling damage. Left and Right, the Turgans, are on the ground under the docks. They must be separated the same way the mobs in the first fight were. Both Left and Right start with only 25% health. Right is simply tank & spank, Left has an AOE called Crushing Waters that also power drains. Kreegar Krikneck Kreegar Krikneck summons waves of adds during the fight that must be off tanked. He has a power drain AOE who's strength is dependent on how far the raid is from him; anyone further than 15 meters away from him gets hit for 120% of their max power. Taaltak the Mighty Taaltak comes at the end of a three ring wave. Each wave comes with several A Barbaric Zealot that must be off tanked. The Barbaric Zealots have short range AOE attacks and can do damage that adds up quickly if loose in the raid. The Zealots must NOT be killed until the boss of that wave is. First is Commander Klaktaz and four Barbaric Zealots. There is nothing besides tank and spank here. Second is Commander Yutzal and five Barbaric Zealots. Yutzal has an AOE that must be jousted, she will emote in red before unleashing it. Taaltak also has an AOE which he emotes in red. He also has a knock-up that can bounce players all over the room. Eirreen the Broken Kraytoc Killingfrost